Lord Succesor Heero Yuy
by Odin Yuy jr
Summary: *chapter11* #AU#...He is back but it seems he is wanted by someone unknown but for what reason? Read and review...Heero is tring to remember his past memorize...but it seem that he was other memorizes for WAY in his past.. the queston is ..What are they
1. The beginning

Ok this is my second fanfic

Ok this is my second fanfic...please R+R

I don't Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. And if you have a problem with that.... Then so do I.

I do know what couples I want... or you can change my mind by telling me what couples you want. Except Heero he's not going to be with Usagi/Serena...so stop bothering me because... well the story will show why...

Lord Successor Heero Yuy 

__

"This child will be our successor for eternity. He will lead the forces of Evil to conquer the world and then the galaxy. He has the power, but to prove himself worthy he has to destroy the only force that can hold their own against our army, The Moon Empire. You will be sent there, my son. You will develop your powers and will become strong. Since we can't raise you, we'll let someone do our dirty work…" She looked at the child and gave him a kiss in the forehead that revealed a Black Moon which had 5 stars surrounding it. The Prussian blue eyed baby look at the Queen and smirked. She gave the baby to one of her minions.

"Are the preparations complete?" she asked

"Yes your highness,"

"Then go and make sure that it happens the way we want," thy nodded and soon disappeared

Queen Serenity walked around her kingdom when she found a couple and their baby. They were on the floor. She predicted that they had died a couple of hours ago. Except the baby. There was a note saying:

__

To who find this baby please take care of him.

We tried our best but failed

I just hope someone has the heart to take him as their child

His name is Heero.

The guards came and saw the couple. They turn to the Queen who had a child in her arms.

"Please give them a proper funeral," she said looking at the couple of rotting corpses.

"What about the baby in your hands," they asked. She smiled and turned her back to them, but not before saying, "I'll take care of him." She turned to a servant who had her daughter.

She took her and said, "Look I like you to meet Heero...your younger brother,"

__

Perfect...

YAY I'm done... What do you think of it kinda cool huh please R+R (READ AND REVIEW)

Wufei: I think it sucked

Heero: That was all.

Dou: Where the hell was ME!? Me the one who puts the comic relief in all fanfics.

Quetra: That sounded kinda scary

Trowa: ……

Author: Fine I will put you all in the next chapter (in a low voice) baka…

Quetra: But when?

Odin Jr.: Sore wa himitsu desu.


	2. the plans

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon ****

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So don't sue me. I got just a notepad with my all my fanfics and crap like that... so if you want it then sue...j/k.

Like I said in all my fanfic I will let the readers choose the couples. Don't try and say 'we want Heero and Usagi/Serena/Princess Serenity' OK!!!! Cause they are like brother and sister in this fanfics. In the others we can make them a couple. Please R+R.....

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

-----------------------------------------

"Heero... Heero... your mission... your mission..." said the darkness.

"Huh? I haven't heard this voice in a long time…"

"Heero remember your mission…" repeated the darkness.

"The last time I heard this voice was when I was just 6 years old… then how come I can remember this voice if it was so long ago…"

"Your mission Heero, remember what your mission is…" continued the darkness to say to Heero.

"Yes…my mission is to destroy the Moon Kingdom," said a monotone boy

"Good now you remember and so now tell me this, Why haven't you completed your Mission boy?!" 

Heero got off from bed and walked over to the balcony. He opened the door and let the cold air of night hit his face. " I have these emotions, I've tried suppressing them but they keep rising every time I see her..." Heero turned back and looked into the emptiness of his room, talking to it as if someone was standing next to his bed.

"WHAT! I didn't raise you so you can be just another loser!" demanded the darkness to know.

"But you didn't raised me! She did, she raised ME!" The pause of silence was broken when Heero spoke again, "Is that all you have to say to me Mother?…"

"No, have they discovered the power that you acquire?"

"With 7 years of secret training," Heero let out a chuckle, "no they haven't,"

"Good,"

'Yet YOU haven't seen my true power'

"Is something wrong…I sense that you will betrayed me"

"No mother I will never do that..."

"Hmmm…Remember that we'll soon attack,"

"Yes I will,"

"As long as you keep in mind what's at stake"

"Yes till then," he said and the voice disappeared. 'I will destroy you'

Heero Heero HEERO!

"Great the servant is here" Heero quickly rushed to his bed and tried to 

-----------------------------------------------

Heero open his eyes and looked at the servant who had a smile from ear to ear and was looking down at him

"What is it?" he said in his monotone voice.

"Oh! You're awake," the servant responded 

"Yes thanks to you," he answered.

"Anywayz, your mother wants to see you,"

"Why?" he said in disgust, he knew everytime his mother called him, she would always call him early in the morning and disrupt his rest.

"Because...oh, I can't ruin the surprise just go quickly quickly she's waiting for you now hurry hurry." The servant said before leaving the room.

"Fine I will," He quickly ran to the throne where his mother and sister, Serenity, were waiting for him.

"Oh Heero glad you can make it." She bows politely and looked at Heero. 

"I was awaken late,"

The queen smiles and said, "I will have a party today and I want you all to be in your best behavior got that."

"Yes mother," both children replied.

"Oh and Heero why are you in you pajamas?" Herro looked. And realized he had his pajamas on. He blushed hard and ran to his room...

What will happen...In the next chapter of Lord Successor Herro Yuy?

Odin Jr: DONE! Yay and remember that all the Gundam pilots will be there. And that's where the romance starts.... So please R+R and tell me the couples you want...if I don't get then by Monday. I will decide by myself. Oh and if i made a mistake then tell me...

Duo: Where the heck am I? Where is the great destroyer in this fic?

Quetra: That seemed interesting doesn't it. What did you think Trowa?

Trowa: …

Heero: (cleaning his gun)

Wufei: I agree with quiet boy over there this is all an injustice, Where is my beautiful Nataku it needs a new wax job (walks off to find Nataku).

Odin Jr: -_-' Well just wait for the upcoming chapters ok…


	3. Missed you

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon k!

I know you all been waiting for me too write but I will not put the couples in this Chapter.

Please sent me the couples you want to see!!! R+R please!!!!!

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

Heero walked out of his room after changing and went outside the Palace to do his daily routine. 

He got tired of the laughter his sister was making all those giggling noises along with her friends. Heero knew that they were talking about him and how he always looked so mysterious and angry. One always seemed to blush everytime she spoke to him, Rei, at least that was the name that came to mind. He left to the place he always goes when he got bored or wanted to get rid of that idiotic giggling. In the bottom of the fountain was a small, almost invisible to the naked eye, knob. Heero would twist the knob and a small trap door would appear behind the fountain shading the small vent from the palace view. The small door led a number of stairs that seemed to go into deep down under the fountain. When Heero came to a stop he would arrive to a small door that would be locked with a simple combination lock. Inside it was his training area where he trained his dark magic. He put a spell on the area so that his *mother* wouldn't sense anything.

"Its so boring here," he said looking at the destroyed equipment he used as targets to perfect his magic. "But soon I will change all that," he said as he smirked.

"Prince Heero!" he heard a servant calling him. He got out and made sure the coast was cleared.

"What is it," he asked in his monotone voiced.

"Oh, the guest of the Queen have arrived and the princess and your friends are all waiting for you prince Heero. Oh, by the way she's there too." With that the servant rushed to the Throne room.

Quickly Heero turned his head to the direction of the palace after hearing she was no longer than 100 yards away from him. He quickly rushed out to the palace. 

'Why am I rushing. Do I want to see her this bad? I get these new emotions each time I see her but I act so cruelly to her. No Mother told me to block these feeling and that's what I will do' He got to the door when everything turned into darkness.

'What the hell does she want now'

__

"Heero...Heero... today midnight we attack"

"No not tonight" 

"Why Heero? Why don't you want us to attack tonight? "

"Because..."

"I don't care your mission was to destroyed the kingdom and that is what you will do."

"Fine I will take care of things"

"Good"

'I can't let her hurt he...wait why am I saying I will let her hurt her. Still...'

Heero... Heero... HEERO

"What is it," he asked. He noticed that he hadn't open the door and a servant was calling his name

"Are you going in prince Heero,"

"Huh oh yeah," he answered. Walking in the door he saw that his sister was already there. And she was excited that her friends where there with her. But Heero knew that Duo was going to be the first one there to greet him. And cause chaos and commotion followed by laughter and cheering. The thing Heero despised that piercing laughing, he wondered if he ever shuts up. Hey can't it be just pain and suffering only. And he was causing it. 

"HEERO WAS'UP, MAN," screamed and hyper Duo. Heero knew that he was going to hug him. He hated that. But to his surprised someone else hugged him first. It took him few seconds to realize who it was. He hid his smile. And was glad she was coming. She whispered in his ear

"I missed you." 

He repeated in her ear. "I missed you too..."

WHO is the person that hugged him?

SENT THE COUPLES. Who knows it? It might be the one that you all choose. Please tell me what person you want Heero to be with. R+R. By Sunday or Monday the couples will be announced 

****


	4. Authors notes

****

Authors notes

Ok I know you people can't hold it and want to find out who is with Heero. I have read your review and the couples so far are. Now that doesn't make it the official couple:

Heero/ Ray 5

Heero/Hotaru 4

Heero/Setsuna 4

Usagi/Wufei 2

Usagi/ Duo 2

Ami/Duo 2

Mina/Trowa 3

Lita/Quatre 3

Wufai/Ray 2

That is all. This includes my friends and the reader whom where nice to send me these couples.

I will make the final couple Saturday I promised...Till then keep R+R. Now to leave you people thinking...

What will happen to the ball party?  
Who hugged Heero?

Will he followed the commanded Beryl told him?

Or will he end up refusing?

Will he show his power?

This will make it Better

__

Darkness...gather in my hand and turn this power to a Slayer of all those who oppose us... the horror from pain and suffering come to me in the blade that I possessed...DARK BLADE! ---

That is what he says now to fine out how he will use this spell. If you made some spells and you what me to posed them in my fanfic then send then.... I need them please R+R....


	5. Heero has a girlfriend

I may own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon if I bought them, which can be impossible, since I got $5

Disclaimer: I may own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon if I bought them, which can be impossible, since I got $5.

Actually I don't own them they belong to the persons who made them. Which I forgot who did.

Odin Jr.: Last time on DragonBall Z.

Heero: Hey wrong show

Odin Jr.: So sue me I've been watching a lot of DBZ and the intro guy is kinda creepy. Oh well here it is the new chapter on Lord Successor…*sheesh*…dang it dad why do you have to go and ruin my concentration…anywayz enjoy the show

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

"HEERO WAS'UP, MAN," screamed a hyper active Duo. Heero knew that he was going to hug him. He hated that. But to his surprised someone hugged him first. It took him few seconds to realize who it was. He hid his smile. But was glad she was coming. She could tell by the expression he made. He was glad she was here.

She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you." She repeated in his ear.

"I missed you too, Hotaru" Holding her tight. They stood like this for about 2 minutes while everyone didn't pay attention. The G-pilots, since they were the first ones there, were all welcoming the princess and the till...

"Wow to think they are only fourteen and already are experiencing to be in love." Said a servant to Queen Serenity.

"And the silent ones also, look how cute they look together," responded Queen Serenity pointing to Heero and Hotaru.

"HEY HEERO! HOW ABOUT GIVING SOME ROOM BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. At this point everyone was looking at them. And a jealous Ray looked directly at a smiling Hotaru with a deadly look. They looked at each other and Heero started blush, making a jealous Ray rage in anger. 

"Heero has a girlfriend, Heero has a girlfriend," Duo started to dance and sing like a 7-year-old. In an annoying way that begged for an ass kicking delivered by Heero.

"Hn…" That was all the respond Heero gave to Duo. Duo froze when he saw Heero walking towards him, with a menacing look in his eye and an evil smirk. He knew he was in trouble and knew that he needed to get away from Heero as fast as he could. 

'Oh man Duo what are you going to do buddy, you're in real trouble and now your going to get such an ass kicking. Think Duo think. I know, RUN!' Duo let out a small nervous chuckle and ran out of the throne room, into the hallway that led to the front of the palace where the fountain was. 

'Perfect.' Heero used his agility spell and caught up with Duo pulling his underwear up to the crack of his butt and making him scream like a little girl. He then threw Duo into the fountain to further his embarrassment. Everyone came out and started to laugh at the soaked Duo, Heero smiled and returned to his room. Queen Serenity happy, she was glad they came because Heero almost never smiled.

Next chapter 'Plans for the ballroom and love too'

Done what'cha think Good or bad...Did I make a good couple or what! Anywayz I will write some more. And don't worry I write some more in my other fanfics 'One day...' and 'the movie...'

Wufei: this injustice!! Where was I?

Trowa: ...or I

Dou: Whoa!! He spoke.

Quatre: or me, you're soooo mean.

Me: I will put you in my next chapter, promise

All: k 


	6. Plans for the ballroom and love too

I Don't Own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

I Don't Own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did Relena would be dead Mhahahahahahahaha.

Please R+R

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

****

-------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Plans for the ballroom and love too

The Queen dismissed the Princess' and Princes to their living quarters. (I forget to tell you that Trowa, Quetra, Wufei and Duo are Princes of a friendly kingdom to the Moon Kingdom) She along with her servants planned the ballroom for the party. While the each group of teenagers happily discussed what will happen during the party. 

"Ah man there are lots of nice girls in here," said a hyper Duo. "I bet there are all pretty nice," Duo continued.

"To me they look like kids," Wufei said.

"That's BECAUSE U CAN'T APPRECIATE BEAUTY LIKE I DO!"

"What?! Injustice! I can too appreciate the beauty. Unlike you Maxwell!" Wufei poked Duo on the chest, "you only want them to get your hormones in a rush"

"So Wu-man what's your point?" Said Duo taking Wufei's finger out of his chest and walking to the bathroom to get ready.

Wufei let a heavy sigh and went to the nearest window to let out a loud yell. The sound of "Injustice" and "Baka Maxwell" could be heard for about 5 minutes. After All his screaming was done Wufei left the window and landed in the nearest chair. Small murmurs of "injustice" and "telling me how to appreciate beauty" still could be heard. With a sudden movement Wufei stood up and walked up to Duo when he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Wu-man…ack!" Wufei landed his right fist right into Duo's jaw. Duo fell backwards hitting the door and bouncing back to Wufei. Wufei just stood aside and tripped Duo, making him fall flat on his face. With a simple smirk Wufei left the room. 

Quetra quickly helped Duo get up. "You ok Duo?"

"Yeah, but I gotta admit he STILL PUNCHES LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!"

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!"

"You guys should stop fighting it's not good. Besides he still has that little crush on…"

"SHUT QUETRA!" screamed Wufei from outside the room.

Duo put his ear to the door and heard footsteps fading. "Anywayz I can't wait. How many hours till the party!"

"About 8 hours left. And it's a ballroom dance." Said Trowa quietly.

"Wow he does speak," whispered Duo.

"….."

"What do you think Heero?" Duo turned to where he thought he saw Heero last. "Heero?" Duo looked all over the room and gave a small chuckle to signal his useless search was done. "I bet he when of to see his girlfriend,"

"So what do you think of the guys," said Amy  
"I think they're so Cute!," said Lita

"I think I'll ask one of them to dance will me." Said Mina

"I think I'll asked one too. It's been so long since I've had a boyfriend. But..." said Lita

"But what?" said Usagi.

"I get scared of Heero each time he smiles. The smile is like kinda nice but fill with darkness."  
"Come to think of it he does have a creepy smile. Even though something funny happened he still gives off that weird feeling." Replied Usagi.

"So he has a weird smile, so what? I like it. So leave him alone." Pouted a blushing Ray.

"Ooooh someone has a little crush on your brother Usagi" Lita, Mina and Amy teased Ray. After the teasing stopped Ray continued, "He's always disappearing around the fountain isn't he?"

"Yeah and Usagi are you sure that you're related? Because both of u don't really look alike." said Amy 

"Dunno, but mother says that the best present for her birthday was him. It must mean that he was born in her birthday or something. But it doesn't make sense because I was born first but he looks like older than me," she said not sure of what she meant.

"Anywayz let's get dress," said Lita

"But its 8 hours til the ball," said Mina

"Oh yeah I forgot,"

"But that doesn't mean we can find our dresses for the party."

"Oh yeah I know what I am going to wear," said Ray  
"I know too how about you Hotaru," said Usagi looked to where she thought she saw Hotaru last. But she was gone. "Hotaru?"

Hotaru walked around the fountain in the palace. She stopped when she saw Heero sitting in the edge of the fountain. He hadn't seen her looking at him because she was hiding behind a pillar that covered most of her self. She walked towards him. Heero just sat in the side of the fountain not looking at Hotaru. 

'Why do I feel Emotions? I thought that I blocked them out. I spent months to block them. But once I met her, she broke to all of the barriers I had set up. When I first saw her. She looked like a lost soul. Like me only to followed orders. But once I talked to her she became happy. And so did I when I saw her smiled. But unlike her I have to cause pain and destruction soon. She wants to be a Nurse. Maybe I can break out of this and become a doctor just to be with her… what am I thinking about!? Even if I do, they will find me and destroy that dream. Yet I'll give up my life just to save her. But maybe with this ring nothing bad will happen to her.' Heero murmured "Essence of Heaven, essence of light, give thou ring ur blessings. Angel Feather" A small light surrounded the ring and quickly subsided. 'This ring will protect her…' A warm feeling in his hand interrupted Heero's thoughts. He looks to his left and found Hotaru sitting next to him. She smiled to him and he smiled back. Then she looked at the ring.

'Dang what the hell do I do now…' but before he could make up his mind. His mouth had a mind of its own.

"Ah this is for you…" he said.

"For me?" she said blushing.

"Yep I made it from what I could find. It will protect you from harm."

"It will?"

"I promise it will," he said putting the ring in her finger. It was golden, in the middle had a Prussian blue diamond. She looked at him and just smile giving him a hug…

"Its so romantic," said Duo wiping him tears from a behind a pillar.

"Shut up you'll ruin everything." Said Ami. At this point everyone looked again to see what they were doing. But Hotaru and Heero were gone.

"Were did they go,"

" Oh I don't. But how about LOOKING BEHIND YOU!" said a voice behind them.  
"Oh Heero, Hotaru we were just ah...RUN!" said Duo as everyone scatter around the palace. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," they said together.

YAY done with this chapter how was. It good bad REVIEW PLEASE!

Heero: I don't like it

Wufei: I hate it

Duo: so romantic *starts crying*

Trowa: ...

Quetra: I agree with Duo *starts crying*

Odin Jr.: okkkkkkkkkkkk

Heero: I'm not like that, son…

Odin Jr.: too bad father…I am the author mhahahahahahahaha…… 


	7. The Ballroom and love

I don't own anything so don't sue me please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me please. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Sorry for keeping you all from what will happen. But with school you know I can't do fanfics and school at the same time.

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

Last time on...

"Its so romantic," said Duo wiping him tears.

"Shut up you'll ruin everything." Said Ami. At this point everyone looked again to see what they were doing. But Heero and Hotaru were gone.

"Were did they go?"

"Oh I don't how about LOOKING BEHIND YOU," said a voice behind them.  
"Oh Heero and Hotaru we were just ah...RUN!" said Duo as everyone scatter around the palace. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," they said together.

Hour later...

Heero and Hotaru were sitting in a bench catching their breath. Trying to catch Duo and the other real took a lot of energy. Except Heero cause he knew he could catch them in less than a minute. But he knew that he couldn't use his Energy, otherwise he'll get caught. And he'd never become the Successor of the Negaverse. It was fun watching her catch her breath. He gave smile but was stop when everything turn to Darkness...

__

DON"T YOU DARE SMILE AT HER! I LET YOU OUT OF MY SITE FOR ONE DAY AND YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING NICE!

…

__

Just remember that we strike tonight.

Yes I know…he said trailing off_ 'Why now'_

It looks like that girl is disturbing your mission. Does she mean something to you?

No she doesn't! She means nothing to me!

Oh she doesn't. Then kill her when the time comes

Kill...her?

Yes kill her when we arrive. That will be one of your tests

I will he said in disbelieved

Heero... Heero...Heero!

Heero snapped from his trance and looked at Hotaru. "Are you alright. Don't tell me that chasing them got you tried?"

"No but…I'm sorry but I forgot that I have to do something," he said sanding up and leaving.

"Ok but I'll see you at the ball right." Heero just nodded and left. 'To kill her' was all Heero had in his mind. 'Should I or shouldn't I' He asked himself. Trying to find the answer. He entered his room not even to bothering looking at his servant.

Hours later...

Heero was dressed for the ball. He had black pants and a green long sleeve shirt along with a black cape.

Unlike him everyone wear the regular black or white suit. But Mina, Lita, Ray, Amy and Usagi were wearing their sailor scout color, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Light Yellow. Wufei, Quetra, Trowa and Duo wear wearing their Gundam's color. And Hotaru was wearing a black dress with red roses on the sleeves (I hate describing clothes so use your damn imagination on how see she looks like). As soon as they introduced everyone to each other they started to dance. Usagi with Duo, Mina and Quatre, Trowa with Lita and Ami with Wufei. Ray came in with Heero holding his arm tight and resting her head in his shoulder. 

Hotaru danced with a coupled of guys. However, Heero disappear as soon as Queen Serenity had introduced them to everyone. It was almost like he didn't want to be found. But she hears a little soft music while getting near the balcony. She found him sitting in the balcony with a flute and playing a sorted of sad song.

She slowly walked up to him. But stopped when he said.

"Its 'One of These Night' by Taku Iwasaki," said Heero as he sense her coming. She continued to walk to him. She sat right next to him.

"Why weren't you in the dance room?" she asked.

'Should I tell her or not'

"I wasn't in because...I...I wanted to stay here and wait what will happen," He said not knowing what he said.

"Oh...yeah you know we can still her the music,"

"Point,"

"Oh you're so mean,"

"Hn,"

"I which means we can dance here without you getting embarrass."

"Who said I was embarrass," he shot back

"The fact that you won't dance with me in there," Heero was about to protest when Hotaru took his hand and started dancing with him in the moonlight.

Heero just thought about her but his memory came back when he remembers.

'Will she kill her or I will I have do it myself?'

But when he felt her face rest on his chest. The only thing that came to his mind was…nothing but peace.

Done...what do you think should I cause chaos around the palace. What will happen when Heero confronts his master? Will he protector her forever? Who knows but I would like some Reviews Please! Oh I forgot if you want to hear "One of These Nights" by Taku Iwasaki from Kenshin the OVA. 

Odin Jr.: Till next time I'm Heero's son saying Good Night Good Fight...

Heero: but nobody fought

Odin Jr.: Cue the fights…

Wufei came up to Duo and punched him in the jaw. Duo upper cut him and hit him in the balls

Heero: Why are they fighting.

Odin Jr.: Sore wa himitsu desu.


	8. The Battle

I don't own anything so don't sue me please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me please. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Sorry for keeping you all from what will happen. But with school you know I can't do 

Fanfics and school at the same time. This is the chapter that defines the whole story.

Warning: Contains Gore and Violence. 

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

Last time on...

'Kill her or I will do it myself'

But when he felt her face rest on his chest. The only thing that came to his mind was…peace.

However their little dance was interrupted by a sudden scream that came from inside the palace. They both stopped and rushed to where it had been.

'It's begun' was the only thing Heero thought as he rushed to where the screaming was coming from.

When they arrived inside the ballroom, they saw that the middle of the dance floor had a large circle and demons coming out of it. Queen Serenity watched as her guest hid behind her. Then a dark figure came out.

Immediately Heero and Queen Serenity recognized who it was. 

"Queen Beryl," they said at the same time. 

"Hahahah what a party!" she said as her minions started to attack Queen Serenity and her guests. A large force field surrounded Queen Serenity and her guests. However those that thought they could be heroes were ripped apart and gnawed upon.

"I knew that you would do that," Queen Beryl said smirking. "But I will not cause your down fall. No I will not interfered. I just wanted to see if he was capable of killing you." She looked at Heero and Hotaru. 

"Heero, Hotaru! Get out of there!" Said Queen serenity. Hotaru wanted to run but Heero held her hand. Beryl laughed at that comment. 

"He won't listen to you,"

"What?!"

"Heero show her your true power." Everyone looked at Heero with disbelief. Suddenly a huge dark cloud surrounded him and on his forehead revealed a Black Moon that had 5 stars surrounding it.

"Why?!" asked Hotaru. But he just put his head down and didn't look at her.

"Destroyed them in one blast!" Queen Beryl ordered Heero.

"NO!" Heero didn't listen to Hotaru's pleading. He grabbed a blade and pointed Queen Serenity. "Today I'll prove that I'm worthy of the title "Lord Successor" with your death, mother… Earthquake!" He yelled. A small tremor could be felt under Queen Beryl's feet. Without anything happening for a while everyone thought it was a fluke spell but suddenly the floor split apart and made Queen Serenity loose her grip on the force field for a second allowing some demons to kill some of her guests. "Divine Comedy!" He once again yelled as a violet wave of clouds attacked her. But it didn't seem to do enough damage. "Spicule!" He yelled as he jumped to the sky and slammed her in to the ground. Followed by a large explosion. 

The princesses had changed into sailor scouts and were trying to fight off the demons when they realized that their queen was in trouble they formed a barrier of their own to protect Queen Serenity along with her guests. 

Heero had jumped away when he created the explosion. When the force field was created it also created a death trap to all demons. Screams of horror and pain came from the demon's mouths and with a large thunder sound, all demons were dead.

"Good sister, I guess you're not a complete disappointment to mom but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you too. Receive the Wind of Destruction!" He yelled as fierce winds hit the field. But it stilled stood, barely.

She was surprised at the power that hit them in one blast.

"I'm sorry mother," he said in a sad voice to Queen Serenity, as he was order to finish them off.

"From the fires within the earth, King of all eternal hells and slave to my power, I summon thee to slay my enemies, IFRI…" He stopped as a screamed was heard from behind him. He looked and saw a Hotaru looking straight into his eyes secretly pleading to stop. Tears formed around his eyes but showed no intention in continuing his spell.

"Why did you stop?!" Queen Beryl screamed to Heero but hatred came over him when all his emotions clouded his mind. He didn't know what to do. His birth mother ordering him to kill his adoptive mother, sister and girlfriend. None of it made sense to him, he couldn't understand it. He only knew that he had to keep Hotaru safe. 

"I told you to kill her, why didn't you!"

"I don't have to followed every order you give mother," Heero turned to Queen Beryl, "besides I said I'd have to kill my mother to become Lord Successor didn't I? But I didn't say which mother. Did I?"

"Traitor! after I let you live too, I guess you were too weak to complete this mission." Before she could say anything else, Heero attacked her. He punched her in the stomach making all the air she had inside he lungs escape her body and collapsed on the floor.

"I will kill you for that," She said hoarsely. 

"Come on," he said and offered the challenge. 

'What place am I on. I was trained to be the killer and here I am fighting to protect her.'

"Lords of havoc, terror and misery, come as thy servant and destroy those who oppose me, DEMON GATE!" Three ugly large ogres stepped out a large gate, which formed in front of Heero. 

'Are these my enemies? No the are just following orders.'

Heero dodged every one of the hits they threw.

'Are they? NO, are they? NO then who! Who is my enemy?' That simple question reigned his mind. His moves came to him as pure instinct. He picked up a sword dropped by one of the servants and stuck it inside the head of one of the ogres that came running to him. The second was no match for Heero's agility. He ran out of distance and stopped when he came to a wall, he touched the wall with his left hand and yelled, "EARTHQUAKE!" The wall came tumbling down, crushing the imbecile ogre. As Heero walked away he saw that he was still moving. He paused his thought for a moment and drew his sword. Without much effort he slammed his sword into the ogre's filthy chest, stirring his heart and lungs together making the ogre's screams as if it were some kind of game. A thought came into Heero's mind. 'The enemies I face are the ones trying to kill me. If so then all those who oppose me are my enemies. All those who attack me are my enemies'

"All those who attack me are my enemies!" He yelled.

As Heero drew all the attention, the scouts managed to escape with the remaining survivors. Queen Serenity was among them, though badly injured she refused to escape with her daughter. Bubbles surrounded the princesses, princes and survivors and were sent to earth, to be reborn as new beings. Finally when all was done, two cats appeared from the rubble of the palace. She smiled, they nodded and they too were covered in bubbles and sent to Earth.

"Now I see it perfectly. Those who oppose me are my enemies!" He turned to the last Ogre and gave a small smirk. "From the fires within the earth, King of all eternal hells and slave to my power, I summon thee to slay my enemies, IFRIT!" A large tremor occurred underneath the ogre's feet. The ogre tried to run away but was too afraid that his legs completely shut down to any commands his brain gave it. The last thing the ogre saw was a large fireball coming straight to him delivered by a fire demon who was covered in flames from the waist up and horns that resemble those of a ram.

Queen Beryl disappeared and appeared 20 yards away from Heero who was casting Ifrit on the last ogre. She shot a beam of darkness straight to his heart. But he didn't even flick. 

As he turned around he saw Queen Serenity on the floor bleeding from the stomach. She had thrown herself in front of the blast, preventing Heero from any harm. 

Queen Serenity still tried to find out if why Heero had betrayed her, then he turned on Beryl. But with her last breath she whispered, "Take care of them Heero…" She let her final breath escape from her lungs and her heart stop beating. 

"I will finish you off with my strongest attack!" she yelled as a huge Beam hit Heero and making him kneel. But in the end he was too powerful. He would not forgive the one who had killed her, his mother. The one that took him in and showed him what Beryl never did, she cared and loved him as much as his sister. His sister! He wondered where she was, also if she was all right. His family was being torn apart, not by Beryl but by his actions. His actions that drove his mother to sacrifice herself for him, his sister to run away, his friends to barely escape with their lives and the one he loved to disappear in the middle of the rubble. 

"Are you telling me that you deny the downfall? Your fate will never change! Time of Truth!" He yelled as a beam of light from the sky that hit her and making her fall almost unconscious.

He went where she was and was about to kill her when she gave a small chuckle. "Silly boy! You got careless." A wormhole appeared above Heero. Heero turned to the wormhole and turned back to Queen Beryl to finish her off, but when he turned, she wasn't there. A simple wind spell was all that was needed to push Heero inside the wormhole. 

"That will get you for sure," she said laughing and leaving the mess. The hole was too powerful that he was going inside the portal but lucky he held onto a broken pillar. 

"Oh shit I didn't count that she could do this." He said as he hanged on the side of it. He glanced to where his mother's body laid. He knew that even though she would still be alive, she wouldn't help him get out of it. A simple whisper sounded around Heero's ear. 'I would help you son but I'm afraid your power might bring our destruction' Heero whispered "yeah, that's what you would say wouldn't you mother… Goodbye…Hotaru." Heero let go of his grip on the pillar and allowed the portal to suck him in.

__

"Why didn't I save you? Was this the destiny that I was supposed to carry all along? If so then what is the significance of my existence?"

Heero woke up from his bed and gasped for air. Sweating and coughing 

__

Was it a dream or for real?

I seemed too real 

What could they mean? 

Are they my past, future?

Is this an illusion or my destiny?

******************************************

What could this mean? And I don't own these attacks. They belong to the on who made Star Ocean k. and the voices.


	9. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So don't sue me. I got just a notepad with my all my fanfics and crap like that... so if you want it then sue...j/k.

****

Odin Jr.: Sorry for not writing but getting good grade just to get to high School is a Bitch. I am now in 9th grade. :: Girls cheering:: Thank you and I'll see you ::to the girl with black hair with sexy legs:: after the story...room 219 at 9:00 P.M. since its my birthday, 7/13, I want you to wear those thongs and...Oh sorry but uh shit...

****

Duo: Shit I saw her first

****

Odin Jr.: It's a first come first get 

****

Duo: What?

****

Odin Jr.: exactly 

****

Duo: no fair

****

Heero:...

Odin Jr. Shut! Oh sorry. Ok people I've discovered that I've made some mistakes in my fanfics and I've decided to redo all of them. The plot hasn't changed though it's better to understand now. If you've already read the new chapters I've put up then don't pay attention to this. If not, if you've read the old chapters read them again and tell me what do you think of them. I'm still open to all of your ideas and I'm willing to put whatever you want me to put but please e-mail me or Review and tell me what you think of them. R+R. And I ma going to put their Japanese names on the scouts cause those name kick ass. Plus how many want Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask) here...or you all want him die in the streets of New York, shot by a crazy crackhead-selling-weed-hobo. Mhahahahahahahaha or not

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy 

****

Chapter 9: The Return of our character 

She took her revenge for her unknown mother. She never gave up hope. And if she did there would be someone to reminder about the hope there is. Even though she never realized it. She thought she was freeing her lover and herself from the grasps of fighting. She thought that by defeating Galaxia, everything would end and everything was going to be alright and that happy times would come after this long and hard battle for peace. She thought that now she'll finally be happy with the one that she loved...yet she felt empty. She never realized the energy that Galaxia and she released while they fought. Now the greatest evil wakens. And that this was only the beginning on a long road to Sailor Moon to a past memory for everyone, not only to her but also to all scouts.

******Pluto's gate******

Pluto watched he time portal. It was normal as ever.

"Nothing new, What the hell is this," Pluto saw as the time portal turned black then to normal.

"I don't like this,"

***

'It was one those days where shit can't happen' She thought. After waking up. She ate breakfast. Then ran out the door to High school. 

"It has been Two months since Sailor Stars left and for some reason Hotaru grew as tall as me (If you seen the series you know what I am talking about) and is going to high school. The same one I am going." She said still running. She met up with her friends Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei. They always walked to school like this, except Rei cause she went to a private school. 

"These past two months have been peaceful, right Usagi," said Rei.

"Yet I kinda wish for something new," said Minako.

"That would be great," said Ami

"Just as long as we don't fight," said Usagi. 

"I don't care as long as it ain't too boring," said Rei. "Well got to be going," she said and ran to her school, while the others waved to her. 

The bell rang and everybody went to their classes. Including Minako, Ami, Makoto, Usagi and Hotaru. (She always arrives earlier than them) Minako, Usagi and Hotaru are in the same class. While Ami and Makoto are in the same class. (AN: I going to keep them all in the same class and no periods, except lunch and brake, That way it's easier to write.)

"Ok students sit down. We have three new students, come in," Announced the teacher as three guys came in the door. And stood in front of the class.

"These are our new classmates and will introduced them self cause I am too tired to," said the teacher sitting down.

The blond one was first to speak. 

"Hello I am Quetra Raberba Winner. I hope we all can be friends."

The one with a brown braid spoke next;

"Yo! Hello ladies, I'm Duo Maxwell and I will like to get to know you all personally,"

The Prussian blue eyed one spoke last

"Heero Yuy,"

"Anything else," said the teacher.

"Hn,"

"Ok take you seats," said the teacher as they sat in empty seats. Duo sat down behind Usagi. Quetra sat in front of Minako. And Heero sat to the side of Hotaru.

'This girl looks familiar' Heero though looking at Hotaru.

"Take a picture it last longer," said Hotaru. Looking at him in the eyes. 

'Those eyes look familiar.'

"Hey Heero stop looking at her and look at the teacher." said Duo. Heero looked at the teacher, who was looking at them.

-------Lunch----

"Hey Heero who was that you where eyeing with," said Duo looking at him.

"Nobody," said Heero.

"Oh yeah right,"

"Shut up Duo, or I will kill you!" said Heero pointing a gun to his head.

"Fine! You're no fun anywayz," said Duo.

"Just Shut up Duo," said Heero leaving where they where and putting his gun away.

"Hey Wu-man where are suppose to go after we eat."

"I don't know since SOMEONE forgot to bring ours!"

"Hey SO I forgot so what,"

"Duo, we're hungry and I think Trowa might do something bad," said Quetra.

"............"said Trowa.

"You see!"

"I was wondering how did Heero get a gun in school," said Duo still think of how Heero had a gun

"Well you know him. He will get anything pass anyone even us, and stop changing the subject." said Quetra.

"Hey wasn't he in his room all day yesterday," said Duo.

"He said he was improving his gun by adding more power than what it already had." said Wufei.

"Well I don't care about that anymore. I just want to met one of those girls," said Duo. Then a girl interrupted their conversation.

"Umm excuse me," said a girl with black hair, they all turn to face her. Quetra was the first to speak with her.

"May we help you miss," said Quetra.

"Where is that boy that hangs around you?" she said.

"Which one?" said Quetra looking at Duo who was about to introduced him self by was stop by Trowa. And Wufei calling her weakling. Which she didn't hear.

"The one with Prussian blue eyes and Dark Blown Hair."

"OH Heero? He just left. I don't know where but you just missed him."

"Oh thank you," she said then left. Duo wondering why she didn't asked for him.

"Wow he already has some admirers," said Duo. " He's always the lucky one."

"Hey wasn't that the girl, he was eyeing at the class room," said Quetra.

"Don't know I wasn't in your class," said Wufei.

"I think they were both eyeing each other," said Duo. 

"Well anyway lets find where Heero is before anything happens or he does something," said Quetra.

"You're right, and we meet some girls too so let's go!" said Duo.

"Weaklings," mumble Wufei as they where leaving. Just then they heard a gunshot.

"What the hell was that?" said Duo.

"What the hell else Maxwell. Someone must have pissed off Heero since he is the one with the gun,"

"Your right lets go!"

------

Heero walked away from the gang and went to sit down by a tree. Surrounded by bushes.

"Finally some peace," Heero looked at the sky. It was clear. Life was everywhere. Birds where flying everywhere and he closed his eyes. He could hear voices but just faintly. But they got louder.

"I can't believe I got C- again,"

"Well at least you don't have detention. You're trying that all that matters,"

"Thanks Ami,"

"And you have Ami to help in your studies, Usagi"

"You're right, Minako. By the way where is Hotaru,"

"I think she went to find the guy that was eyeing her."

"Eyeing her?" said Ami.

"Oh you don't know we got three new students in our class," said Usagi.

"We have two new students in our class," said Ami.

"By the way where is Makoto? I kinda forgot my lunch. And I know she always has some." Said Usagi.

"Hey here she comes," said Minako.

"Who? Makoto?"

"No, Hotaru,"

"Oh well Hotaru might share her lunch with me," said Usagi as Hotaru came to where they where. 

"Hello and way are you guys ain't eating," said Hotaru as she sat down on the other side of the tree that Heero was. Hotaru felt a similar presence, someone from a past memory.

Chapter end...


	10. The challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or Final Bout . But I do own a jack up computer that just shocks me. Watch out it bites too.

Odin: I haven't got something funny to say so let's just continue this story...and sorry for not updating but I went on a vacation to Mexico and some shit happen...and this chapter goes of the plot it's like a filler chapter...but don't worry because I have the whole shit plan out...kinda

Heero: Lie u just got lazy

Odin: Shhh they don't know that 

**__**

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

Chapter 10: 

Odin: Previously on Dragon Ball Z...

Duo: Hey this is Lord Successor

Odin: Oh yeah well the guy is scary with his voice...then previously on Lord Successor....

****

"Oh well Hotaru might share her lunch with me," said Usagi as Hotaru came to where they where. 

"Hello and why are you guys ain't eating," said Hotaru as she sat down on the other side of the tree that Heero was. Hotaru felt a similar presence, someone from a past memory. But she felt a presence of evil and good combine. She wondered about it for a moment, this presence made her have a warm feeling inside. But in her mind it made her sad. Then she remembered that if she didn't watch her food Usagi could eat it all. She look at her food, that was half gone, she quickly yanked of Usagi's hands.

"Hey what's the idea?" said Usagi looking at Hotaru.

"I have to have some lunch too." Hotaru said eating her lunch.

"But I'm still hungry,"

"Hey Heero what the hell was that?!" said Wufei.  
"What," said Heero.  
"You know, now who the hell did you shot," said Duo.

"Nobody why?" 

"Heero we hear a gunshot around here and--" said Quetra but Heero interrupt.

"yeah..."

"Never mind," said Duo.

"But did you hear it,"  
"No,"

"Then that means that we only heard it. Cause if other people would have heard, then they would have freak out, dang those shell shock aftershocks," said Quetra.

"Maybe it was someone blowing a bubble gum," said Heero looking at the sky. Quetra went on, on what they where going to do next after school.

Uninterested, Heero pretended to listen to Quetra's briefing on the things they would see, since they are new to the city.

"Hey how about playing Dragon Ball GT final Bout!!" said Duo over exited. "Forget the city and let's play the game!" said Duo hoping they will agree.

"Maxwell, we just bought the game, for us, and you keep playing it all day." Said Wufei.

"So! It's fun,"  
"Maxwell anybody can beat you,"

"You can't beat me,"

"Of course I can!"  
"No you CAN'T,"

"FINE MAXWELL TODAY WE BATTLE!" 

"Fine how about you Trowa?"  
".............?"

"What why,"

"......."  
"Fine then go to your library,"  
"How about you Quetra?"  
"I guess I can play," said Quetra.  
"And you Heero...Maybe not Heero,"  
"Why not Duo," said Heero with his eyes close and laying in the tree.  
"...Because I hate you playing with Vegeta and Pan. I always lose, damn, even if I pick ssj4 Goku! You still beat me!"

" I'm not playing, I'll just check out the city," 

"Fine since Heero is not playing, I will beat you all because I am number ONE MHAHA...next to Heero."

"I can't take it!"  
"Usagi! Shh,"  
"But he said he can beat anybody! He can't beat me!"  
"Usagi!"

"Hey!" said a girl next to a tree.

"Hey Heero who's the chick?" said Duo whispering in his ear. 

*****

"I can't believe you agreed MAXWELL...I can't believe "I" agree to their challenge," said an angry Wufei.

"Well if the Wu-man hadn't call them weaklings we wouldn't have to,"

"Stop calling me Wu-man!"

"Besides you can thank me that I got you a date. You too Heero." Said Duo telling Wufei and Heero, who were uninterested.  
"I ain't going," said Heero.   
"Why after I set up a cool date for you,"

"GOT US DATES MAXWELL!! THEY TOLD US TO COME!"  
"Well Wu-man if hadn't call them weaklings they wouldn't have told you to come."  
"Actually I don't think we should mind. I mean they just want to play a simple game." Said Quetra.  
"..." Said Trowa.  
"See Trowa said that he will try to come."  
"Well its not like we are playing in her house." Said Quetra

"I don't think that is correct." said Duo trying avoided eye contact.

"In her house..........What the hell are you thinking! I ain't going!" said Wufei finally getting it.

"Well then I guess those weaklings beat you,"

"Damn you Maxwell!" 

Just then Heero got up and walk to his class because he was tired and uninteresting, passing Hotaru and her friends. He felt a mixture of emotions, couldn't explain them, emotions long forgotten, only one came familiar...pain.

***

"Usagi I can't believe you actually challenge them,"

"I can't believe they accepted" 

"Yeah but remember what we had to do today," said Ami.

"What?"

"We all had to go to your house and study, Remember,"

"Oh man I forgot. But I had to shut his mouth,"  
"Wait ain't your parents going to be there?"

"No, they are on their 2 week vacation in Hawaii remember," said Usagi.

"Well we'll just wait and see what will happens"

'There is something familiar about them' Said Hotaru. Just then Heero got up and walk to his class, passing Hotaru. The same was feeling as him. 

***After school***

As the Students left he school. Duo, Quetra, and an angry Wufei where waiting in front of the school like they were told. Trowa left to the library and Heero sneaked away from them. He knows that whatever they do he somehow ends up doing it too. So he would not end up doing it. Anywayz what could happen? They're just girls and a just a game.

"Damn Heero said he would come."

"Duo are you afraid of those girls,"

"What are you talking about Quetra! I am not afraid of them. It's just that when they appear I sense something from them."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah...its was strange feeling that...that..."  
"THAT WHAT MAXWELL!"  
"That they might have more experience playing games than me..."  
" More experience playing games than you...BAKA MAXWELL! I thought something serious. Shit I got spooked for nothing."  
"And that is why we need Heero. If we lose to them then...then..."  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL!"  
"It's just a game..."

***

"So Ami is not coming?" said Makoto.

"I guess. She said something about the library," said Usagi looking down  
"She's always in the library." said Minako. Just then Hotaru entered their conversation.  
"Oh Hotaru are you coming with us," said Usagi  
"Where?" said Hotaru.  
"To play Final Bout with some cute boys," said Minako  
"Do you mean the ones you were talking during lunch time," said Hotaru.  
"Yeah them,"  
"So you coming."

"I Guess since I ain't doing anything else."  
"Great!"  
"What about Rei?"  
"I forgot about her. Wait aren't we suppose to study her house today right,"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So she'll come to my house and we can explain everything to her then" said Minako as they started walking to the front gate.

"Look they're waiting for us, such gentlemen," giggled Usagi.

**MEANWHILE**

Heero had successfully gotten away from Duo. He was interested in the city and to their new surroundings they came to, except he had no idea where he was going. 

"They're where shops and a whole bunch of other stuff that had to do with guns. And Trowa is the one with all the money. And the girls are so cute that it's heaven on earth! What figures! Where the hell did that come from? Damn, hanging with Duo must have had an impact on how I look at women." Heero was too distracted that he didn't see the girl in front of him running towards him. Nor did she see him since she had other things in her mind.

"Damn I can't believe that Usagi forgot to tell me where we where going to study!"  
"When I find her I am going to--WHAT THAT HELL!"

BOINK!

Rei had collided with Heero. Making both of them loose their balance. Rei quickly found her footing avoiding her fall. Heero on the other hand fell down like a ton of bricks.

"Oh! Are you ok? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, here let me help you up." Rei extended her hand and helped Heero stand up. As Rei stared into his facial characteristics, her conclusion came to two words 'He's cute'.

"Umm...Thanks, I guess" 

"No problem it was my mistake anyway." 

Neither one said nothing for awhile. Rei broke the awkward silence "Hey I know, don't you go to Usagi's school, I mean you wear the same uniform, well the boys anyway."

"Usagi?"  
"Usagi Tsukino,"  
"Usagi Tsukino..."

**Flashback**

"Hi my name is Usagi Tsukino. And yours,"  
"Hn,"

"gee you don't seem friendly."  
"Cuzz he's not, babe,"  
"Oh by the way my name is Duo Maxwell,"  
"Shut up Maxwell,"

**End Flashback**

"Oh her. What about her?"  
"Never mind," Said Rei. Not noticing him walking away from her. "HEY,"She said running to where he was.   
"You want something?"  
"Well umm..."  
'Wait a minute she could be useful to me'  
"Listen you're local to this area right?"  
"Well yeah..."  
"Can I ask of you for your help? You see, I'm new to this town and I'm at a loss of where I am...so I need help to get around town."

"Oh! So you want me to be your guide huh? You know it would've been easier if you would've just asked me for a date." 

"Huh? A date? But...but...but..."

"Who knew that I would get a date after such a bad day!"  
"I didn't agree"  
"Let's go then!"  
"But but but... what's the point,"

Heero agreed and with a heavy grunt he started to walk next to Rei. She seemed happy and forgot that she needed to scold Usagi for not going to the temple and study. Rei walked closely to Heero talking about Tokyo and some places teenagers hang out, what she does at the temple and compared herself to Usagi's flaws. 

However, Heero was half-listening to what she was saying. Heero led Rei through some back allies, Rei making all the talking didn't know where they were going. Heero had been sensing someone following them for the past 15 minutes, but didn't know if it was after him or after the girl next to him.

"I sense something from that boy. Could it be?! I have to see if he is the one we are looking for. If he is then...Hehehehe!" Small money signs appeared in both his eyes and fantasies of living rich with a lot of girls surrounding him made his mouth water. "The reward for bringing him back is enormous so I'll be living like a king if my plan goes to perfection." 

"By the way my name is Rei Hino. And yours."  
".... Hm.."  
"Not so talkative are you not,"  
"Hn..."

"Oh wait before we go. Can we stop at a friend's house? It's only two blocks from here so it's not far and then we can continue our date,"  
"...Why not...sigh..."  
"So you do talk then" She pressed his nose with her finger and gave a small smile.  
"Once in a while." He said as a small elderly man, about 5ft approached them. They stopped in order to move for the old man to pass. However, he stopped and gave a small chuckle. 

The old man threw off his hat and trenchcoat and swung to Heero with a small scythe. Heero grabbed his hand when the old man swung. He grabbed and twisted his hand braking it. 

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The old man turned to Heero and started blasting fire balls from it's palm. Heero keep dodging them, so was Rei. But her luck change when she took two in the stomach.  
"Rei!!!" Heero yelled and ran towards the injured girl. 

Rei hunched over crying in pain opened her communicator. She quickly gave the direction to the other Sailor Scouts and closed it before Heero could find out who she really was. Then everything became black and she passed out. As Heero ran the old man threw fireballs making Heero stop in the middle of the road.

'DAMN! I can't kill him without showing my strength to this girl and giving up my location to the enemy, I can't be found! I musn't be found! Damn what should I do?'

The "old" man surprised Heero by splitting into two people. "I'm sorry prince but my mission is to become filthy rich by giving you up, you understand right?" The two sides attacked from opposite to each other. Heero was surrounded. 

'CRAP! Oh well at least its going to be taken care of by these people anyway.' Heero let himself get attacked. The old man grabbed onto his arms as the other old man punched and kicked him repeatedly into his gut and face. 

"World Shaking!"

"Aqua Submerge!"

The two powers merged, heading straight towards the part of the old man that was attacking Heero. When Heero saw this he held onto the other man's arms and threw him into his other self. They both were killed by the merged power. Heero acted as he was badly injured and collapsed. 

Haruka and Michiru investigated the strange old man, the odor of burning flesh made them cover their nose with their hand. The stench was so pungent they decided that it was Sailormoon's job to investigate it. No more then two minutes, Sailormoon, along with Sailor Saturn came running towards the fight scene. 

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, What happened? Rei told us about a monster, but i don't see him where is..." Sailormoon looked to where Heero laid not far from Rei.

"What's the matter Sailormoon, do you know this person," asked Sailor Uranus.

"Sorta, we go to the same class together, he just transferred to our school today, but what happened why is he all beat up and Rei too." Sailormoon went to Hotaru who had already started to clean up Rei's wounds and was trying to wake her up.

"It seems they were both attacked by this monster. He was somewhat weak but he had some strange tactics to what we're used to. Anyway Sailormoon, I take it you can handle it from here, we'll keep in touch if we meet other enemies." 

Sailormoon nodded her head and watched as Haruka and Michiru walked away having their usual discussion of Michiru making small jokes about their relationship. 

"Well, I guess we have to carry both of them to your house Sailormoon"

"Huh? Why my house?"

"We can't just leave them here now can we?"

"I guess you're right, but..." Blushed Sailormoon "We have to transform back to our normal selves we can't just walk around town in our sailor outfits...but"

"But what?"

"But what about him?" Sailormoon said pointing towards Heero.

"He's unconscious, he can't see or hear anything so just change already,"

"Ok." Sailormoon transformed back to Usagi, the sailor outfit disappeared and was covered in a see-through lace sheet that changed into her regular street clothes. "Now your turn Hotaru"

Hotaru blushed madly, "OK." As soon as she transformed back and tried to pick up Heero she looked at something that wasn't on Heero's face before, a nosebleed.

Odin Jr. What cha all think.....good?.... bad?...funny?....

Heero: I don't like it

Odin: I know you don't like it!

Duo: I loved it!!!

Quetra: Well in the story, Why are they after Heero?

Heero: Crazy fans! So much imagination!

Odin: Sore wa himitsu desu! Well stay toon for the next Lord Successor "Double date! I wonder what o waits Heero?"...And I need ideas to what happens next...I need filer chapters to make me pot work


	11. MemoriZe

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing, but I do own a plush toy just like Kero-chan!!! AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT MHAHAHAHAHA. 

WARNING; different plots leading to a Major one! Mind boggling!

Odin Jr.: Again My comedy has been reduced to selling chilly in the public bathrooms....

???: Liar!

Odin: Shut up!

Odin: Special thanks to DarkEpyon98! Thanks for helping me!

__

These mean he/she is talking to himself or herself or his other self is talking to him but remember nobody can here him but Heero.AND THANKS FOR WAITING PEOPLE!!!!!!

Here we go chapter 11:

****

Lord Successor Heero Yuy

_Do you remember why you came to Earth after leaving the wormhole, Heero?_

Who are you?

Do u remember the things that happen before entering the wormhole or after u made a deal with Beryl? Can you remember anything at all about your past self?...

I said who are you?

I am you soon to be me. I am you and you are I. We are two sharing one mind and body ... 

Stop it....

No wait, I got a million of them...

Get to the point....

...I have being locked up for a while now; your revenge is what set me free.

What revenge?

Left me refresh your memory...

He was confined in this in an isolated dimension. Alone and desperate to get out, he knew nothing, but the little memories he had kept him going, "To kill or to be killed." But this question remained in his brain. Was he reborn like them too? If he was then it was a cruel punishment. 

"To feel loneliness while others don't. They have someone to care for! But I don't. The pain of it all! HA This shit ain't for me what was I thinking." 

He said as he was in the core of the wormhole from which he lived. Heero sighed and looked at the sky this place made. The sky hadn't change. Still the same color. Black, Darkness from as far as you could see. He lived in the core of the wormhole for as long as he could remember. Once in a while, he would travel for weeks just to arrive to the same place, the core of this hell. Then one day he was able to break to this barrier, with the training of his mind and power. 

But he only found another one. This was getting to him. His power increased as he though of the persons his mind told him to get revenge on, Queen Beryl, Queen Serenity, her daughter, Her friends and Hotaru. His ambition grew more than ever, and so did his power. And slowly his memories, hatred, evil, and death came to him. But he never realized the true power he had within. And never will he find out, til THEY come and hunt him. But THEY would never find him here. He had made sure.

"I stand in a room, a room of dreams. A room of screams, hates, and fear, surrounded in darkness with a pinch of light. I stand here with no soul in sight I stand here alone. My voice feels as of a weak tone. But part of me wants to complete the task given to him,"

*Flashback*

Queen Serenity still tried to find out if why Heero had betrayed her, then he turned on Beryl. But with her last breath she whispered, "Take care of them Heero…" She let her final breath escape from her lungs and her heart stop beating...

*Later on events Flashback*

"Oh shit I didn't count that she could do this." He said as he hanged on the side of it. He glanced to where his mother's body laid. He knew that even though she would still be alive, she wouldn't help him get out of it. A simple whisper sounded around Heero's ear. 'I would help you son but I'm afraid your power might bring our destruction' Heero whispered "yeah, that's what you would say wouldn't you mother… Goodbye…Hotaru." Heero let go of his grip on the pillar and allowed the portal to suck him in.

__

"Why didn't I save you? Was this the destiny that I was supposed to carry all along? If so then what is the significance of my existence?"

*END*

"Remember now Heero..."he said as a figure stepped out from out the shadows and confronted Heero. Heero was taken back, for the person in front of him was himself. The expression in the eyes were the only difference, the double had a dark expression, an eagerness to kill...ooh. 

"Remember those memorize. The memories that battle inside your mind. One to take over and make you see your prime directive, the other one is Hotaru and your sister. 

"These are the memories that transformed you to right now! And the question that is bugging you even today.... And what is the significance of our existence..."

"I don't remember! I don't remember who Hotaru is or the sister u claim I have!" Heero launched himself to his double, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him down onto the ground. Then he got on top of him and raised his right fist ready to strike, but the double could only look and smirk.

"Poor Heero you forgot these memories...but you do remember the people that are hunting? You remember who they're working for don't you? 

"Yes.... I remember them only..."he said as his eyes darken

"Then why are you here?"

"A promised I need to complete..." Said Heero, getting off the double and walking away from him.

"So you do remember, huh?"

"Just that part...."

"I see...well u better prepare and find our destiny; or I will take over and find it by force. Either way, I don't care as long as Aki won't find us, is she does I'll ask her for help, Hehehe"

"You wouldn't!'

"Watch me! I'm tired of you procrastinating, our mission here is to see the prime directive. If you won't, I will do anything to complete this mission..."

**************

With a quick jerk he woke from his dream and sat up, beads of sweat ran from his forehead and slightly out of breath, as if he had been running for some time. Slowly gaining his breath, he sensed something was different, that this wasn't the in room he was in this morning. But in a room that had girls' things. Thinking Duo had pulled a fast one while he was asleep made a small mental note to torture him for his prank. But it quickly left his mind when he remembers what happen earlier on, the old man, the fight, the fake unconscious scene, the girls that killed the hunter, And then...the dream.

"I can't let her find me..." Said Heero going into a deep trance of thinking how he was going to get out of these mess.

His trance was cut off as Heero saw two cats curiously staring at him. A black one and a white one with a crest moon. The only odd thing about them, was the fact that they had a crest moon on their foreheads each.

****

"So Wu-man...What do you think happen to the Perfect soldier tonight?" said Duo not leaving his eyes away from the game he was playing against Hotaru.

"I don't know. To me it looks like he faked it..." Wufei paused a moment and cringed "...and stop calling me that!" 

"HA! You always say that, Wu-man." Said Duo glancing to Wufei to see what he would do.

'Here we go again' thought Quetra trying to calm them both down.(kinda makes u wonder what are they doing here)

**Kitchen**

"Is that all you know about it Rei?" said Makoto looking at her friend.  
"Practically yeah," she responded giving her a weak smile. Slowly getting a chair and sitting down. Putting her head on the table. 

"Basically that doesn't make any sense..."said Hotaru, who just came from kicking Duo's ass in Final Bout.  
"Hotaru I didn't see u here," said Minako who just came in the conversation. Soon the 4 girls sat across the room think about what Rei had told them.   
"Great I invite some boys here and soon this happens..." Says Usagi looking down at the floor. Then giving a big sigh.

"Hey where is Amy anywayz?" said Hotaru looking quizzically at Minako.  
"She called a couple of minutes ago. She said she was in the library checking some books." Responded Minako.  
"I see...."Said Hotaru putting her head down and began to wonder why the sight of Heero made her heart filled with happiness and sorrow.

"She also said that she would bring a guy friend from school," added Minako.  
"That's unusual for her." Said Rei still sitting in a chair.

"Did she what her friends name is?" said Usagi curiously. Just at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll GET IT!" yelled a hyper Duo.   
"No you won't!" yelled Makoto trying to get the door before Duo did.

"Anyway what was his name?" said Usagi still curious.  
"I think his name is..."

"TROWA what are u doing here buddy!" said a Duo on top of a fallen Makoto.

"D-Duo what are u doing here?" said a surprised Trowa.

"Surprised huh?"

"Sorry we're late guys, we lost track of time when we were talking" said a voice behind Trowa.

"Amy! We were waiting for you," said Makoto quickly getting Duo off her.

"So what is it?" said Amy going inside.

"Umm..." said Trowa still standing outside.

"Oh sorry Trowa come in, I'm sure Usagi wouldn't mind..."she said looking back at Trowa.

"Yeah Trowa I'll sure SHE wouldn't mind," said Duo looking at Trowa with a big grin. Trowa slowly went in but not before saying...Baka. (Unusual even for him)

"Hey only Wufei calls me that..." said Duo quietly as Wufei came from behind and got him in a headlock. Amy and Makoto entered the kitchen. Said hi to everybody and went next to Hotaru.

**__**

***

*Cats gulped as Heero does death glare at them for long time* O.O

"Luna... Artemis..." Heero said softly, at this point the two cats look at Heero surprised. 'If they are here then that means...'

"Who...who are you? ::eyes widening:: wait! It can't be!" said a surprise Luna.

"Huh Luna what is wrong," said Artemis, looking at Luna a bit concern since she doesn't speak to just any human.

"Oh my god! P-P-Prince H-Heero! What are u doing here!"

****

Odin Yuy: Sore wa Himitsu desu! I'm sorry I can't control my self when u get into a situation like that!!!

****

Quetra: quit fooling around and let's go on with the story people have waited a long time for this chapter!

****

Odin: shut up or I will write a yaoi fanfic starting you

****

Quetra: T_T

****

Odin Yuy: =Þ let's continue...

"Prince Heero?! But he died along time ago! Impossible!" said Artemis 

"I thought so too," said Luna looking at a silent Heero.

"But Queen Beryl kill him that's why she returned and you didn't..."

"Incorrect..." Said Heero coldly, leaning against the wall, "she trapped me in a in world full of darkness, I knew I had fainted and wasn't awake, but somehow, deep inside my mind, I was always thinking of my revenge. That hatred drove me to keep my sanity. Because if I didn't then I would've been kill."

****

"They are!" said an excited Hotaru, jumping up and down.

"Yep! They just call a couple of minutes ago. They call to see if you where here or at home after the incident." Said Usagi wondering where Luna and Artemis.

***

"So you don't remember?" said Luna sitting on the floor. Talking to Heero who was leaning to the wall.

"No, I do remember some parts," said Heero not bothering to look at the cats.

"So you don't remember Hotaru or your Sister or your Mother...." said Artemis looking at Heero's Reaction, To his surprise and Luna's he didn't act the way they thought he would. Heero's handgrip tightens and he start to create small bolts of lightning surrounding him. Heero was getting mad for some reason. That is what Luna and Artemis was thinking. Then as it began it ended.

"She is not of my concern..."said Heero coldly. "She left me to the enemy. And if I see her I will not hold back, Dead or Alive she will die by my hands..."Heero said coldly and darken his eyes as if he didn't want anybody to see his face.

"and what about Hotaru?" said Luna looking at Heero who was still concentrating on the previous question.

"Hotaru.....she...I..."said Heero looking down at the floor.  
"you do remember her, right?" said Artemis looking at Heero's face.

"My heart does. It's telling me to search for her but I don't know what to do with these emotions...." said Heero still not letting anybody see his face.

"Heero..." said Luna.

***

"Did you feel that?" said Hotaru looking at the ceiling.

The scouts turned to Hotaru and shook their heads no. 

"Oh," said Minako looking at Hotaru. "I see..." she continued.

"See what?" asked Hotaru.  
"You have a crush on Heero don't you?" said Minako looking at Hotaru carefully.

"N-No I don't!" she said blushing hard.  
"Is that why you're blushing? By the way, how is Heero doing? Someone should check up on him" Teased Minako.

"I-I-I..."she started to say but gave up at the end, she walked out of the room sticking her tongue and walked up the stairs and stopped where the room Heero was.

'Why did I get so mad. I just made him today. I shouldn't feel this way...but-but why do I feel like this...Like I met him before' Thought Hotaru as she walked up the stairs, down the corridor and finally infront of the bedroom he was. 

Much to her surprise the door opened when she reached for the knob. Both stared into each other's eyes, never moving or wondering from each other. Just then Hotaru slip on a small ball and fell forward, in the place she thought she would land. Right on Heero's arms. She look at his eyes even more his Prussian blue eyes reminder of something she had forgotten along time ago...Slowly as she started to remember. A bright light appeared on her finger and soon a ring appeared on her hand. It was golden, in the middle had a Prussian blue diamond. She looked at him. And soon her past memories came back to her. Both of them had Flashbacks of the best things of there lives.......or where they?

**Flashbacks**

Essence of Heaven, essence of light, give thou ring your blessings. Angel Feather" A small light surrounded the ring and quickly subsided. 'This ring will protect her…' A warm feeling in his hand interrupted Heero's thoughts. He looks to his left and found Hotaru sitting next to him. She smiled to him and he smiled back. Then she looked at the ring.

'Dang what the hell do I do now…' but before he could make up his mind. His mouth had a mind of its own.

"Ah this is for you…" he said.

"For me?" she said blushing.

"Yep I made it from what I could find. It will protect you from harm."

"It will?"

"I promise it will," he said putting the ring in her finger. It was golden, in the middle had a Prussian blue diamond. She looked at him and just smile giving him a hug…

**Another one**

I wasn't in because...I...I wanted to stay here and wait what will happen," He said not knowing what he said.

"Oh...yeah you know we can still her the music,"

"Point,"

"Oh you're so mean,"

"Hn,"

"I which means we can dance here without you getting embarrass."

"Who said I was embarrass," he shot back

"The fact that you won't dance with me in there," Heero was about to protest when Hotaru took his hand and started dancing with him in the moonlight.

Heero just thought about her but his memory came back when he remembers.

'Will she kill her or I will I have do it myself?'

But when he felt her face rest on his chest. The only thing that came to his mind was…nothing but peace.

**end of flash backs**

Hotaru slowly put her head on Heero's chest and close her eyes. That's the feeling that her heart was missing. Her Heero...

Heero just looks at this new memorize that came into his mind. He just did the same thing that his older past self would have done. He just put his hands around her and put his head on hers...

__

Is this my prime directive?................

What is my prime directive........? 

End of chapter!

Odin Yuy: WELLLLLLLL I was getting bored on waiting soooooooooooooo I just acted!

DarkEpyon98: I guess it turn out the way we wanted...

Odin Yuy: Yeah let's celebrate! I am Drunk!

DarkEpyon98: GOD HELP ME!

Heero lays in the floor drunk with his self-detonated button.

OdinYuy: oops

DarkEpyon98: GOD HELP ME!

ODIN YUY: MAHAHAHAHA WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Who is this person Aky!?Who is THEY! Where in his past this happen! And where's my Beer!

DarkEpyon98: Hey! Wasn't Aki..--::covers his mouth::

Odin Yuy: SHHHHHH!!!!! They don't know that.....oh and R+R!!!!!!!please!


End file.
